The Road Not Taken
by Fenri5
Summary: What if, when Jack was in the crossroads, he chose to join Pitch instead of the Guardians? eventual Jack/Pitch (Also on Deviantart under the same name.)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright. I'm in."

"Excuse me?"

Here they were. The Nightmare King, and the Winter. Since the battle for the lights of the children, Pitch has kept a keen eye on Jack. He was a neutral party, and not to mention apparently extremely strong. However, it came as little surprise since dark and cold were easily put together, yes? He even made mention to that kind of power when they created the black-sand glacier mere moments ago.

But when Pitch offered him a spot as a partner, he never expected the other to agree. Jack let his offensive stance drop ever so slowly, and Pitch had his arms up in a gesture, but were now frozen as he stared wide-eyed at the boy. This went on for so long, that Jack pulled his hood up over his head and looked away.

"Really?" Pitch blurted out again, mainly to himself than to the other.

"Yeah, because, you know.." he shook his stick. "..your right. They'll never trust me, and children will never believe in me. Why should I take a chance with their judgement when your offering me this," he opens out his arms. "right now? I feel safer in accepting your proposal than chasing a chance. So yes, Pitch Black, I will join you."

Jack held out a pale hand to shake, which after a bit, Pitch took. He was very suspicious, but instead of letting it show, he wiped all traces of shock off his face and masked himself with his cool, self assured look again. "Ah, well I hope I do not dissapoint you, Jack."

He wanted to laugh. Perhaps even run in circles. But that would be crazy out of character.

Jack looked nervous, and the way he peered up at the taller man, well, Pitch almost wanted to pinch his cheeks. But nope. That's just weird.

"Oh." he glanced past the boy, and at his signature..stick-y thing he carries around. "Let's add..a touch of fear to that, shall we?"

Jack held up his staff in curiosity, and watched as Pitch barely tapped it. The process at first was slow, as if deciding what to be, and once ahold of an idea, it warped. The black sand spun around it, helping the mold take shape, and combined with Jack's ice, the staff eventually transformed into an icy scythe much like Pitch's own, normal, scythe. It may have been made with ice, but the interior swirled with black sand, trapped as if it was an ancient artifact, frozen in time.

"Do you not like it?" Pitch ducked, as if trying to see under the hood.

"No, it's not that. This is all just weird to me still." Jack let the scythe fall to his side.

"Ah." Pitch pulled back, looking to the side. Twittle of the thumbs... "Come with me, Jack. Maybe I can show you in more detail what I do, exactly."

He reached out a hand.

It even sat there for a moment before Jack reluctantly took it, and both beings went spiraling into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

"This, is what I do."

Pitch held his arms out wide, indicating the town in front of them. He avoided the particular town Jack was fond of, and instead went to some other close-by neighborhood. Looking closely, Nightmares jumped in and out of windows. By closer inspection one could tell that the Nightmares were not only just in the shapes of stallions, but other horrific creatures as well. Ones with distorted faces and crooked bodies. Truly horrific.

"You see, Jack, fear is necessary for children to grow into mature adults. Without fear, children are all cutesies and fairies and bunnies.."

He paused for a second, balling his fists. Jack pretended to not notice and stared out at the nightmares.

"Fear is real and cannot be ignored. That's whats wrong with children today. Too sheltered by the Guardians and their parents. They need to be prepared for what life is really like, right?"

Jack nodded.

"And whose to say we can't have a little fun with this thing we do, right? Haha." he clasped an arm around Jack's shoulders, pointing to the whole world, metaphorically. "So let's have a little fun, shall we?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to bring the Guardians to their knee's and pretty much powerless. Jack will never forget standing upon the floating black-sand throne with Pitch as they teased and laughed at how the mighty had fallen. Bunny was reduced to a cute play-toy, Santa was just a fat man, and Tooth might as well be featherless. Sandy had been gone long before Jack and Pitch joined together, struck down by a blackened arrow.

Most of all, Jack remembered the look of dissapointment on his former friends faces. It only fueled his anger.

He was still Jack, yes, but a little darker if you will. His cane now the shape of an icy scythe, his own eyes had dark circles from all the stress, and his clothes were a darker shade than they were before. And more flowy. Definitely more flowy.

His personality was mostly the same. Fun, but like before, more of a darker fun. He enjoyed giving children abstract ways to be afraid, making everything a little more colder. He made the winters a more uncomfortable cold. Sometimes he'd send the snow to shut people in their houses while Pitch tormented them with his nightmares, and he'd even go as far as to almost freeze people to death and take their limbs if they hadn't already died.

Hiking on the mountain? Better hope Jack Frost isn't around.

Currently, the two were perched on a telephone wire, looking out at the damage they had done to this neighborhood in general. Everyone was shut in their houses, curtains drawn and doors locked. It was almost a ghost-town save for a couple of animals slowly freezing to death.

Jack was feeling generous, and let up on the breeze so they could make it to safety. He had no quarrel with animals, only people.

When the breeze pushed back at him, he turned pale, blue eyes up and stared at...him.

The Moon.

He does not speak to Jack anymore, not like he did anyways, and has never spoken to Pitch. Sometimes Jack could hear soft sighs on the wind, which he assumed was the Moon's sadness at what he had become.

And it made him so very happy.

"Are we done here?" Jack asked from his position on the wire.

"I suppose so." Pitch replied, sweeping a shadowed hand across the streetlights, snuffing them out.

If there wasn't fear present before, there was now.

Jack turned and walked close to Pitch, brushing by him as they vanished into shadows once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch and Frost had taken to sitting in Pitch's hole for the past couple of days. Pitch always sauntered around while Jack floated, usually with his arms crossed, next to the globe, watching for any light that would flicker back on for any reason whatsoever. Then he would go snuff it out.

Pitch had been questioning lately if something was wrong with his little Winter boy. Of course he was a little bit darker than what he was with the Guardians, but since joining Pitch he seemed to have lost most of his original personality. What made him Jack Frost. He was always work and no play now, and it was making Jack more of a devil than Pitch.

"Jack." Pitch started from somewhere in the shadows. "Why don't we go out and have some fun, hm? We could go poke fun at the Guardians. Throw rocks at the moon?"

The latter was a little silly, but it was the meaning of it that made the task fun. Jack waved a hand at Pitch as if to say 'bug off' and continued to circle the globe.

"Oh come on, Jack. Ever since we've, well, been together you've been all anger and business. Where'd the fun go?" Pitch had been moving in circles, gesturing to Jack as he said the latter.

"Well gee I don't know Pitch." Jack started up sarcastically, tilting his head at the man. "Didn't know fun and happiness was part of this job description. In fact, seems a little absurd if you ask me."

"Well it does make lots of sense when you say it that way." Pitch folded his hands together. "But I miss the old you. You were lively and fun to mess with and now your so..." he held out his palms at the boy, who turned back towards the globe.

"So what do you want to do Pitch? Hm? I'm all ears." Jack swung his staff-scythe around, making little snowflakes fall in front of him.

"Oh..." Pitch started. "Didn't think you were gonna budge. Let's check out the North Pole. I'm curious as to what the workshop looks like..." he swirled some sand around his palms. "...dead."

* * *

When they laid their feet on the cold ground of the workshop, Jack was pretty sure thats the only sound this place has heard for a long time. Everything around them looked as if everyone suddenly got up and just left. Literally. Toys were scattered on the ground, North's office was a wreck... But honestly, Jack was unsure where the Guardians would even be if not here.

"A little..boring." Pitch drawled out, kicking a stuffed teddy bear.

"Got that right." Jack waved his staff, covering the floor in ice.

When he did, Pitch slipped and fell. Flat on his face. Jack had forgotten the other was not so balanced.

And out of nowhere, he just laughed. It had been so long since he had laughed out of simple joy. Even Pitch had brought himself up on his elbows and was tapping a finger, waiting for the other to be done.

"I'm glad you had a nice laugh, Jack." he hissed out the Winter's name.

Jack wooshed his staff and a gust of wind picked Pitch back up who caught himself on his sand.

"Hey, you wanted fun didn't you?" Jack smiled, eyes alight with laughter.

"Not at my expense." Pitch mumbled, brushing his shoulders off.

As if he had spoken too soon, he felt something cold creeping up from underneath. Pitch looked down and his robe, and his body, was starting to frost over and become sort of white. Even his sand recoiled from the cold, and he was tossed back onto the slippery ground. He then proceeded to slip down a slope that had apparently been made when Jack frosted over the floor.

"JACK!" Pitch screamed, desperately trying to claw back up the slope, but it was too late. He was sliding.

"Awe come on Pitch! Just enjoy it!" Jack flew past the boogeyman with ease, tapping the ice to steer Pitch whichever way he wanted him to go.

Jack underestimated how close he was to the other, and in a second he was on the ice with Pitch. The other man had pulled him by his feet down to his level, and held him there. Jack couldn't steer them anymore. Pitch glared at the younger boy in defiance, but Jack stared past him and at a ledge that shot off into the mountains.

Pitch started to yell, and Jack was calm as a clam as they went soaring out of the shop, and into a huge patch of snow beneath them.

Truly no harm could really be done to them since they were immortal, but it still kind of hurts to fall forever and then into a patch of snow.

Jack hovered above while Pitch's feet were flailing out of the snow while the rest of his body was pretty buried.

Once he surfaced, "Jack! Fix my robe! And why would you like putting me in peril?"

"Old habits, I guess." Jack slid onto the snow, resting in it. He also tapped Pitch's robe, turning it back into its normal shade of black.

Jack laid there for quite some time, and Pitch preoccupied himself with staring at the moon.

Once he was bored, he turned to look at Jack. So beautifully laid against the snow. But he looked tainted. Tainted by the darkness now in his heart, making him not the pure being Pitch craved. Craved? Did he really long for Jack that way? Perhaps he didn't want him to join the darkness, but wanted to just be apart of Jack's family.

It's lonely at the top when all he had was himself and a boy that sometimes talked to him.

"Jack? Pitch?" came a voice on the wind. Both sat up at this, neither aggressive. Nothing could challenge them, realistically.

There in the wind came a figure, seemingly limping. Big. Really round, actually. It didn't take either of the two long to figure out who this mystery person was.

"North?" Pitch spoke first, surprised to see the old man way out here, away from his shop.

And boy did he look terrible. He wasn't wearing red anymore, but more or less some hand-me-down looking mountain man clothes fit only for the homeless. His face looked thin, and just all around sickly. Not to mention the cane he supported himself with.

"My my, I thought I was seeing ghosts. Wouldn't have surprised me." North held himself up barely, looking at the ground.

"Why are you out here fat man? Shouldn't you be in there?" Pitch pointed to the abandoned shop.

"Heh, if only I could. Can't even walk up that far anymore. With no one to run it, the old thing might as well be brought down. I live in an old cabin a little ways from here. I heard a commotion and figured that I oughta check it out. And here we are." he looked uneasily to Jack. "You two look...well."

"Can't say the same for you." Jack sneered, making Pitch almost flinch at the sudden wicked tone that the boy was using.

"Yeah, this is true." North wobbled on his cane, turning back to where he came.

"Wait!" Pitch shouted. "Don't you want to fight us? Beg us to stop what were doing? Do...anything?"

North turned and clasped a huge palm on Pitch's shoulder. "My friend, I am pretty tired and frankly, I am worthless. If your looking for a fight, I am afraid no one can give it to you. Not anymore." he gazed past Pitch and nodded at Jack, then went back into the fog.

Pitch watched him go, feeling a strong bit of guilt. This was not right.

"No one can challenge us."

Pitch turned to look at Jack, who was staring at his staff.

"Were too powerful, and they are too weak. The world is ours. Hehheh.." he looked back up at North's dissapearing figure, and with the raise of his hands, he pointed his staff at the workshop, and brought it down in an avalanche.

Pitch watched as it was completely overtaken by the snow, and after everything was settled, there was nothing. Just a distant memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at, well, at the hole if you'd like to call it, Pitch had been trailing behind Jack since they visited the old workshop. Before he destroyed it, that is. Before North had shown himself, Jack seemed to be his old self again, but as soon as the old man opened his mouth Jack seemed to drop into the danger zone and might as well brought that mountain on snow on top of Santa himself.

"Pitch." Jack stopped, hood on his head, looking over his shoulder slightly.

"Yes?" Pitch drawled, hoping for some sort of change in Jack's attitude.

"Stop sulking behind me. It's annoying."

And that was it. Pitch felt like a girl for getting worked up like this, but everything was all wrong! HE was supposed to be the bad guy! Not Jack.. Sure, it would have been fun if Jack had kept who he was in tact but frankly..

"I don't know who you are anymore!" Pitch yelled, arms at his side, glaring at Jacks back.

Jack turned and looked at Pitch with a sick smirk. "Why, I'm Jack Frost." he mocked from one of Pitch's way earlier statements they had shared.

"Maybe you are, but not the REAL Jack Frost. Not the spirit who brought happiness to children and snow days. Your some kind of twisted...THING that just looks a little bit like Jack Frost. Hell, you might even be more bad than ME now! I'm the villain, not you and I should have never even proposed an alliance."

Jack turned, angrily. "Well too bad. Your stuck with me now."

"Back then that's what I wanted!" Pitch had walked forward and grabbed Jack by the shoulders. "But it seems I may have destroyed you selfishly pursuing my own desires. I guess thats what makes me evil, and why I am the only one who can't talk to the Man on the Moon. I'm evil because I destroyed something that was so pure and innocent and I'm sorry, Jack. I am so sorry." he eased up on the yelling at the end, and finished everything off with a very swift kiss right on the Winter's mouth.

Pitch felt Jack tense up, but it was gone before he could pull back and see if, somehow, he had brought his old Jack back. So Pitch didn't let go. He wished, if anything, Jack would freeze himself and the boogeyman so they could stay this way forever.

And as he thinks this, he knows he has gone soft.

That's when he hears a whisper in his ear. "Save him, Pitch."

The Moon.

* * *

Silence here as well. Pitch touched the fallen Tooth Palace with a pale hand, and pulled it back to examine the dust that came off the architecture. What had they done?

"Why are you here?"

Pitch looked up, and was face to face with Toothiana. She was not flying, and looked just as dreadful as North. Both feet were on the ground and she had one hand to steady her on the broken piece of Palace. Even though she was tired, and her feathers falling out, part of her still radiated an otherworldly beauty.

"This might come off as a little selfish, but I need your help."

By the way Pitch said it, so slowly and in a whisper, Tooth crossed her arms and walked forward a little. She held out a hand as to say 'go on.'

"I assume you remember Jack Frost?"

Tooth brushed a loose feather out of her face. "How did I know you'd say that? Honestly, I know it's our fault for pushing Jack away, and I think we underestimated him going to you. We reap what we sew." she shrugged her shoulders, smiling softly.

"In more ways than one." Pitch looked down at his feet.

"Is that so?" Tooth approached him, looking at his eyes by dipping her head under him a little. "He's a powerful being, Pitch. Unlike all of us, children do not have to believe in him to make him strong. Even you need fear from the little ones to be, well, you. And honestly, Pitch if you wanted a family you could have asked."

"Really?" Pitch sneered. "Like I would have been accepted among you! Jack was the only one who understood me. He knew how it felt to have children ignore you and to not be loved. The rest of you could never comprehend that kind of pain!"

"Well if we didn't before, we do now. Ten fold." Tooth held one arm with the other. "There is still time to make things right, Pitch. If you truly love Jack as much as I know you do, you won't watch him destroy himself. And for what it's worth, I'll help any way I can and I'm sure the rest of the Guardians could too."

"Love?" Pitch spit out, looking away in embarrassment. He pulled a shadow over his form and left, but before he did, he whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

The Warren was a pretty grisly sight as well. The grass was rotting, and of course no eggs to be found. The river ran a little dirty, and everything just looked a little clogged as far as all the rabbit holes were going. It didn't take him long to find Bunny, seeing as the majority of the Warren was open space. And of course he was greeted with hostility.

"Why I oughtta...what'a you doing here Pitch?" the small, literal bunny form of Bunny squeaked below him near his feet.

"Jack is destroying himself. He was never meant for the dark." Bunny stared at Pitch curiously. "Figured I would save your time and just cut to the chase..."

"If you say so, mate. But yeah, the kid wasn't all too dark before. Christ, he's the spirit of fun and stuff ya'know? I was genuinely surprised when he joined you. Figured we musta really hurt his feelin's." Bunny scratched his head absently, staring out across the Warren.

"Tooth said something like that."

"Bet she did. She was always smart with her words and everything. She was the most torn up when Jack was tearing us down off of our high horse." his nose twitched. "She said it was pretty much our faults. I agree. I said some things I shouldn't have, and I'd take it back if I could. But if it's like you said, I'm a little too late ain't I?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. To ask for your help."

Bunny puffed up. "Now why would I-"

"Bunny, please. I watched that boy tear down North's sanctuary the other day with evil in his heart that rivals my own. He's in too deep. Not only that.." Pitch looked off. "...HE spoke to me."

"What?" Bunny stared up at Pitch. "You mean the Man in the Moon? Not right, mate. Hasn't spoken to any of us in a long time."

"I know what I heard, rabbit." Pitch growled. "And it was him. He said to save Jack."

"Woah, that's pretty intense. Well, if the Man in the Moon is on your side, I will be too. Even if I don't like it. Not much use outside of my words, though. Being small and all."


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch walked back into his lair after seeking out the Guardians. Sandy was practically dead until children believed in him again, and he assumed North would catch wind of what he had told the other two.

As if smelling them on him, Jack came from nowhere and landed down in front of him with a scrutinizing look.

"Where did you go?" he asked, suspicion etched in his tone.

"I forgot that I answer to you, Frost." Pitch spit back with his own tone.

Jack stared for a couple seconds more before walking away to stare at the globe once more. Pitch watched him go, his expression softening. Jack seemed to be counting the lights that had flickered on, and then moved to Pitch.

"I've got a plan. I don't say idea because I've already tried it out."

Pitch stiffened. "What is it?"

"Like it or not, when children are born and are very little, their parents teach them of the Guardians by default and they believe. Well, we'll see how much they believe when they get the worst nightmares in the world. So bad, they go into comas." Jack smiled.

Pitch clenched his fists. "The nightmares are mine, Jack, not yours. Why would you think I'd agree with you anyway?"

"Uhhh.." Jack turned to look over his shoulder. "Did you not hear me? I already did it. I can control nightmares too, now."

Jack barely had time to finish when sand hurtled in his direction, and would have hit his face if he hadn't moved. Before he knew it, more sand flew at him and he had no choice but to shoot back. His ice had been tinted with black recently, and looked more solid than Pitch's sand.

"Who do you think you are Jack?!" Pitch yelled, throwing shots. "I AM THE NIGHTMARE KING! NOT YOU!"

He pulled forth a wave of nightmares, and sent them cascading down on Jack. He knew the boy was stronger than that, but he didn't expect the other to just brush the attack off. Jack was holding his staff casually in front of him. "You don't want to fight me Pitch." he murmured, bringing his staff back to his side.

"YES I DO! I'd rather have you be your old self and hate me than this..this person. The Man in the Moon talked to me Jack." Pitch calmed down, but was breathing heavily.

Jack's shoulders tensed up. "..What?"

"He told me to save you. But I can't if you won't try to see reason." Pitch was gesturing with his hands tiredly.

"I'm better than ever. I feel so strong, now, than before. And apparently I am getting stronger, since I can control the nightmares and put children in a forever sleep. Why, I think I'm more frightening than you." he started to walk to Pitch. "The boogeyman? Get real, your just a big soft sap. It's pathetic, really."

Every moment that cruel smile was on Jack's face, Pitch felt a bit weaker. "If I am so pathetic.." Pitch started out strong. "..than why did you kiss me?" and dropped down again.

Jack stopped there, looking down. Eventually, he turned away. "Leave, Pitch. I can handle this on my own now. I won't make you do something you don't want to do."

Jack suddenly felt arms around his waist, and was being constricted. He looked down sadly, and Pitch held on for a very long time.

"Come with me, Jack. Just start over. Make everything right."

Jack looked back at the globe, darkly.

"No."

* * *

The next day, Pitch was laying in something that could be called a bed, staring at the wall. His eyes, usually a bright gold, now seemed dull. From everything, really. Stress, Jack, and the things he did were enough to make the man pull his hair out. Then there was last night..

After Jack had denied his offer to make everything right, Pitch advanced on him more aggressively and Jack complied. Skipping the details, they ended up 'together in bed' that night. Being immortal they don't sleep, but they can pretend to. Pitch never pretended to, but Jack did. He was to Pitch's left this morning, barely covered and turned on his side. They can pretend to sleep so well that Jack was pretty much asleep. He guessed a better term was that they couldn't dream.

Pitch rose out of the bed, wearing only something to cover his lower half, and took one look at Jack before leaving.

This wasn't right.

Even something he wanted more than anything tasted like vinegar.

* * *

"You promise to make me the Guardian of Halloween?"

All the gathered Guardians nodded.

"Trust me mate, they'll believe in ya. Halloween is strong and a looked forward to holiday. Also, we ask that ya kind of cease the unecessary tormenting of children outside of Halloween. Brings bad juju to our holidays." Bunny scratched his ear from where he sat in North's palm.

"I suppose this is okay. What of the Moon?"

Everyone looked to each other, and shrugged shoulders. "If he told you to save Jack, I'm sure he would be willing to make you a Guardian, Pitch." Toothiana spoke up.

Pitch nodded. "Well I cannot fight Jack, as all of you know. We at least have to have two of you have your powers back. I can help, as Jack did when the roles were reversed."

"Easter is close." Bunny murmured.

"Then we'll start there. Just tell me how to help and I will." Pitch had his hands folded behind his back.

* * *

This one is just meant to be a filler btw~

Thanks to those who reviewed! Reviews make me so happy and reminded me to upload these two chapters as I poop them out.

Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo here's the end!**

**In places this fic is really random, but it got a lot of traffic and boy do**

**I soooo appreciate that! Makes me feel awesome! Leave reviews for other ideas with this pair and**

**maybe I'll turn it into a fic for you guys. ;)**

**Till next time! - Fenri5**

* * *

"When we do this we have to act fast. Jack is always watching the globe for lights."

They were all in the Warren at the moment preparing for Easter. Even Pitch was painting a few, although they were a little dark in color to actually send out. Bunny hopped by and inspected them, shaking his head. Honestly, he was back to his old self. He was larger than life again, and Pitch assumed it just had to do with his own self confidence being restored.

"I've got some faith I can put up a fight, mate." Bunny said from his spot where he was painting eggs.

Pitch looked off away from where the rest of the Guardians were doing their own thing to prepare for easter. He had a feeling of dread in his stomach. It really ircked him to be helping those he fought not too long ago, but the balance was tipped. As much as he hates to admit it, fear did mostly belong in the shadows. Not taking over the world.

Jack had gone too far, actually physically hurting children. Technically, he was the only one whose survival didn't depend on the children believing in him, so perhaps he thought it was okay to toy with their lives?

Either way, Pitch would fix it and regretably join the Guardians in the process. He was no fool and knew that life would be easier if he took up Guardianship and played his part.

He stopped in his musing when all the eggs filed out to their respective continents.

"That should be all of'em." Bunny wiped his paws together from where he was crouched above Pitch.

"If it was this easy, then why didn't you just keep trying to revive Easter instead of being, well, weak?"

"Hope is a dangerous thing to lose, mate." Bunny scratched his ear. "It destroys who you are," he tapped himself in the chest. "and what you care most about. I just didn't have it in me to do this alone."

"That's why were here, Bunny." Tooth smiled, walking up from behind the two.

"And I thank the lot of ya. Even you, Pitch. As I've said before, Easter is a time for new beginnings. And maybe you ain't so bad after all." he clasped a paw on Pitch's shoulder and smiled.

Pitch smacked his hand off lightly, choosing not to respond.

They waited, and eventually the sound of little pitter-pattering ceased. The eggs were all gone, safe and sound.

"Now what?" Bunny sniffed.

"Well, I assume Jack will start to see the lights flickering on and when he does, he'll move to the first one. Once he realizes it's too much children to handle by himself, I guess that's where we move in."

"Really? That's your plan, is it?" Bunny stared disbelievingly at Pitch.

"You can't predict a storm."

* * *

Jack landed on the cold ground, walking forward and sending his coat billowing behind him. Although black, the coat had frost on the shoulders and various other places. Jack's hair was tinted black on the tips, and his eyes seemed beyond tired. He didn't have time to rest, and really didn't need it.

Spotting the child, he held up his staff-scythe but before he shot out, another child ran by so happy and excited. Holding a colored egg. Jack stiffened, and started to look around. Every child had an easter egg.

He floated to stand on the telephone wire and looked out. Everyone, even adults, were astonished at the sudden return of the Easter eggs. It was sickening. So sickening.

The moon shined in his face, and he looked up, holding a hand over his eyes.

"Is this a challenge?" he asked the moon.

Balling his fists in irritation, he held out both arms and tensed his fingers. He seemed to be pulling some unknown force, his staff also helping the effort. Slowly, a blizzard began to form in this tiny town square, and when it picked up, children began crying at the sudden confusing storm, and parents ushered them inside.

The wind held shards of ice in it, and some who stayed in the blast were cut where their skin was exposed. The screams of the wind and children mingled, and he truly felt everything was okay now. Back in order. Heh, this was order to him. Not stupid bunnies and eggs.

He discovered an egg, abandoned near a car, and examined it. After a little thought, he could tell this was Bunny's work. Not some parent's imitation.

"Well hello hello." Jack murmured to himself, then let the wind lift him back into the air.

* * *

Pitch was ready. He was standing where he and Jack first made their alliance in the Antartic. The pillar of black and frost was still there as well. That's also where Bunny and Tooth were waiting. North was too weak to come with them. Needless to say, they didn't really have a plan anyways. Their only hope was to really appeal to his better nature.

As if on cue, Pitch felt a whirlwind pick up, and when the snow cleared, Jack was standing there clad in frost and black. He truly looked more frightening than Pitch with that get-up. Jack had his scythe-staff thing at his side, and it went well with the threatening air he brought, Pitch thought.

"So where are they Pitch?" Jack smiled cruely.

"Who?" Pitch walked forward, ready to meet him halfway. At this point though, looking intimidating was kind of out the window.

"The Guardians. Funny how the roles reverse." Jack held his staff up to his face and picked at it nonchalantly. "I get a little bit more powerful than you and your.." he looks up. "scared. Do you fear me, Pitch?"

"I only fear for your soul. Look at what you've become, Jack!" he waved his hands. "I hardly recognize you. Besides, I realized now we tipped the balance of things too much in our favor. It's unnatural."

"Oh, cry me tears, Pitch. You pushed me into all of this!" he held his arms out. "You said it yourself. We were outcasts, never to have a family. The Guardians, heh, the Guardians.." he shook his staff. "They had it coming. They were too cocky, and they paid the price." he turned to the glacier and yelled, "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE POWERLESS?"

Pitch didn't flinch. Bunny and Tooth walked out slowly, Tooth supporting herself on Bunny's shoulder.

"Pitch is right, mate. You've gone too far. I think you've forgotten why you were chosen." he pointed his boomerang at Jack's chest.

"I think you forgot. That was the whole issue, I never knew. And once I joined Pitch I didn't feel there was a reason to know anymore. Why should it matter now?"

"Because, Jack, we all have a purpose. Even those who are not Guardians are here for a reason." Tooth waved a hand at Pitch. "But this is not what you were meant to do, Jack. Come with us and we can make everything right again." she smiled.

Jack looked stricken for a moment, and Pitch held his breath.

After the moment of inner turmoil was gone, Jack looked up at them, colder than before.

"No."

He shot out shards at Tooth, aiming to kill her it seemed. Sort of like what Pitch did to Sandy. Bunny pushed her out of the way, and when he did, he dropped her to the side and threw his boomerrang at Jack's head. Jack easily, and effortlessly, smacked it away. Bunny was hopping, or strafing, around Jack. They were preoccupied and while they were, Pitch went to help Tooth up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she brushed her feathers out of her face. She looked at the snow, and suddenly seemed to catch something. Her eyes went wide and she pointed to something in the snow. Pitch turned and saw a golden rod sticking out, even glowing it seemed.

"His memories." Pitch remembered from that day he held them hostage.

"If anything stops this, it might be that. You must make him watch them, Pitch." she stressed, her feathers falling out.

Pitch took the container and faded into his shadows. He reappeared in Jack's shadow, and Jack reacted by turning to blast him, but Pitch managed to catch his hand in time. He shoved the container in Jack's face, and upon realizing what it was, Jack crumbled in his resolve to fight. Bunny stopped where he was and watched.

"Watch this Jack. You need to know."

Jack's aggressive stance relaxed and Pitch held it closer to his face. When Jack's eyes glazed over, he knew that he was reading the memory. Pitch had his hands on Jacks shoulders, and another kind of carressing his neck. It felt so natural he didn't even know he was doing it.

When he came to, Jack blinked, his expression breaking. He practically crumbled and fell to his knees. Pitch followed him down, one knee on the ground. He stared at Jack until he felt like talking, which didn't take long.

"I...I had a sister! I saved her.." he looked at Pitch. "I SAVED her Pitch! I died saving her. I'm a hero." he looked down at the snow.

It's as if he woke up, honestly. Jack began feeling his clothes, and saw how he was dressed. When he saw how his staff looked, he touched it with a finger and the scythe shape fell apart and it just looked normal again. Pitch also noticed his hair changed back, when it did he was not too sure. His face also looked more well again.

The only traces of his darkness were his clothing.

"Bunny? Tooth?" he called out to them, and both came right up, hopeful expressions way too evident. "I'm sorry. After this I do deserve to be alone..."

"No, Jack." Tooth leaned down to put a hand on his shoulder. "It was our fault. Everything is forgiven as far as I'm concerned, but the damage may take a while to repair. Is there any way you can dig up North's workshop?"

"Yeah I'm sure I can do that." Jack smiled. A genuine smile. Pitch breathed out.

"Great! We can take the tunnels to his cabin and start putting everything back together. Right Bunny?" Tooth smiled from ear to ear at Bunny.

"Right-o. Good to have you back, mate." he patted Jack on the shoulder and turned away.

Once they had walked a good distance, Pitch dared to touch Jack. At the touch, Jack swung around, staring wide eyed at the boogeyman. Did he suddenly hate Pitch again? He felt his heart dropping into his stomach a little.

"Pitch?"

"Yes, Frost?" he didn't know to be formal or not.

"Thank you. For everything." Pitch sucked in a breath. "For being there when I needed someone. For understanding how I felt and.." Jack held onto his other arm with his hand, looking away. "Everything in between."

Pitch scoffed. "Don't mention it. It was all just a bad dream."

Jack laughed. "Was it? I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream honestly."

Pitch shrugged his shoulders. They looked past them for Bunny, but it seemed they had left. Pitch grabbed Jack when he was still looking off and pulled him into the shadows.

Being inside a shadow was really compressing for those that were not Pitch. Jack wasn't really bothered, but trying to look around frantically as it seemed they were floating in space. He couldn't see Pitch, just his eyes as they glowed bright bright yellow.

"I've grown quite fond of you Jack Frost." he murmured.

Suddenly a hand appeared out of the darkness and carressed Jack's face. Jack's eyes were wide, but he laid his own hand on top of Pitch's. Long awaited, for Pitch at least, he had the real Jack Frost back. When their hands touched, he swooped in and captured Jack's mouth with his own, the darkness making beautiful swirls around their forms as Pitch pushed his whole body onto Jack's. They were tangled in the dark for moments before both forgot where they were headed to, and the shadows dropped them in the snow, still tangled.

They landed in front of Tooth and Bunny. Tooth had her hands on her mouth in some sort of 'gasp' and Bunny was just squinting up his nose.

Jack got up abruptly, making Pitch rise, and then fall in the snow when he did.

"Alright, let's fix this."

He held out his hands, and like when he made the blizzard, he tensed his fingers and started to pull at the air. There was a popping and cracking sound as the snow shifted, and it all poured off of North's workshop. It took Jack probably moments to do, and his power was still amazing to Pitch.

"Good?" Jack asked, turning to the others.

"Magnificent!" North hobbled out of the fog and grabbed Jack in a bear hug. "Good to see you feeling well again old friend."

Jack opened his mouth to apologize, but North shushed him. "No need. As I'm sure they have told you, all is forgiven. At least now we will not be bored in setting everything back to order." he looked to Pitch. "And welcoming two new Guardians."

Jack smiled and Pitch tried to pretend to not care, looking off elsewhere.

* * *

As months and months passed, everything was set back to order. Children began believing again and with that came good dreams, which marked the return of Sandy. He forgave Pitch and Jack immediately, trying to say that he had been watching the scenario the whole time, but the others only mildly understood him.

Tooth had her Tooth Palace back, her fairies back, and the memories too. Children were happy, and North was preparing for Christmas which was highly anticipated this year. Pitch gave nightmares to children when it was necessary, and waited for his holiday to come around the corner. He felt healthy now instead of unstable and powerless thanks to the children. Jack Frost was just, well, doing what he does best. Have fun with children and continue to procrastinate other duties.

Currently, it was a few days before Halloween and Pitch was sitting on a tree limb with Jack, who had one leg up to his chest.

"Don't go too crazy when it's Halloween okay? Might have to smack you around a little." Jack whistled.

"I don't think you would be able to catch me, regardless. But I'm being good. Having everyone on my back is too much yelling for me to deal with, so behaving is within my general interests at the moment." Pitch watched a grumpy boy walk by, and when the moment was right, he started a black cat to fly out of its trash can and sail past the boy, making him run in terror.

"Not having villain withdrawls?" Jack took to floating, leaning on his staff.

"No. You?" Pitch glared.

"Low blow." Jack pointed, shaking his head.

Next to them, a little girl was having absolutely no fun trying to pick a jack-o-lantern for her home, and so Jack sent his fun her way. When it touched her nose, she began playing in the piles of autumn leaves with her friends. Jack nodded his head in approval while Pitch watched the display.

"Seems kind of cheating to do that outside of winter." Pitch mused.

Jack suddenly barreled into Pitch, knocking him off the limb and making him retreat into a shadow where they both got tangled. Jack pulled Pitch close by his robe and smiled mischievously at his counterpart.

"As you said, what goes together better than cold and dark?"


End file.
